Mr. Smee/Gallery/Season Two
Images of Mr. Smee in the second season of the Series. Peter's Musical Pipes The Never Night Star Smee-The Never Night Star.jpg Hook&Crew-Never Night Star.jpg Hook&crew-The Never Night Star.jpg Captain Hook and Mr. Smee in the jungle.JPG|Mr. Smee and Captain Hook in the jungle. Captain Hook and the crew in the dark.JPG|Smee and Captain Hook Sharky and Bones Hook&crew-The Never Night Star02.jpg Bucky's Anchor Aweigh! Hook&crew-Bucky's Anchor Aweigh!02.jpg Hook&crew-Bucky's Anchor Aweigh!.jpg The Never Rainbow Izzy with Hook&crew-The Never Rainbow.jpg Groupshot- The Never Rainbow02.jpg Hook&crew-The Never Rainbow.jpg Race-Around Rock! Hook&Smee-Race-Around Rock!02.jpg HookSmee& Tick-Tock-Race-Around Rock!02.jpg HookSmee& Tick-Tock-Race-Around Rock!01.jpg Hook&Smee-Race-Around Rock!.jpg HookSmee& Tick-Tock-Race-Around Rock!.jpg Hook&Smee-Race-Around Rock!03.jpg Captain Hook is Missing! Smee&Bones.png CaptainHookIsMissing.jpg Smee&crew-Captain Hook is Missing01.jpg Hook&Smee-Captain Hook is missing.jpg groupshot-Captain Hook is Missing.jpg Smee&crew-Captain Hook is Missing02.jpg SmeeSharky&Bones-Captain Hook is Missing01.jpg Groupshot-Captain Hook is Missing02.jpg Tick-Tock- Captain Hook is Missing08.jpg Captain Cuddly Bear.jpg Smee- Captain Hook is Missing!04.jpg SmeeSharky&Bones-Captain Hook is Missing02.jpg SmeeSharky& Bones- Captain Hook is Missing!02.jpg groupshot- Captain Hook is Missing!07.jpg groupshot- Captain Hook is Missing!06.jpg groupshot- Captain Hook is Missing!05.jpg SkullyCubby&Smee- Captain Hook is Missing!01.jpg Smee- Captain Hook is Missing!03.jpg Smee-Captain Hook is Missing!01.jpg Smee- Captain Hook is Missing!02.jpg Groupshot- Captain Hook is Missing!04.jpg Groupshot- Captain Hook is Missing!03.jpg Groupshot- Captain Hook is Missing!08.jpg Captain Hook's Hooks Windshock-Hook.png CHooks_Hooks.jpg Hook&Smee-Captain Hook's Hooks.jpg Smee-Captain Hook's Hooks.jpg Jake and the Neverland Pirates Jake Saves Bucky cap5.jpg SmeeSharky&Bones-Captain Hook's Hooks.jpg Mr. Smee's Pet SmeeBlinky.jpg|Smee with Blinky Smee&Blinky.jpg Bliny&Smee03.png Bliny&Smee02.png Bliny&Smee.png Pirates of the Desert Megaphone-Hook.jpg 67a66506574f9d3a071364442c8df027f173a61a.jpg The Great Pirate Pyramid Mama Hook Knows Best! MamaHooksmee.jpg Mama Hook16.jpg Mama Hook08.jpg Hook&Smee-Mama Hook Know's best.jpg Groupshot-Mama Hook knows best.jpg Hook&crew-mama hook knows best.jpg Mama HookSmeeHook&Tick-Tock-Mama Hook Knows Best03.jpg Mama HookSmeeHook&Tick-Tock-Mama Hook Knows Best02.jpg Mama HookSmeeHook&Tick-Tock-Mama Hook Knows Best01.jpg Groupshot-Mama Hook knows best03.jpg Groupshot-Mama Hook knows best02.jpg Jake&crew-Mama Hook Knows Best13.jpg SmeeSharky&Bones-Mama Hook Know's best01.jpg Hook&Crew-Mama Hook Know's best01.jpg Mama Hook24.jpg Mama Hook23.jpg Mama Hook22.jpg Hook&Smee-Mama Hook Know's best01.jpg Pixie Dust Away! Fountain of Forever01.jpg Hook&Crew-Pixie Dust Away!.jpg Hook&crew-Pixie Dust Away.jpg BonesHookSmee-Pixie Dust Away.jpg Hook&crew-Pixie Dust Away!01.jpg Hook&crew-Pixie Dust Away!03.jpg Hook&crew-Pixie Dust Away!04.jpg Hook&crew-Pixie Dust Away!05.jpg Hook&crew-Pixie Dust Away!06.jpg Captain Hook's Lagoon Hook&Smeelagoon.jpg Smee-Captain Hook's lagoon.02.jpg Smee-Captain Hook's lagoon.jpg Hook&Smee-Hook's Lagoon.jpg Hook&Smee-Captain Hook's lagoon03.jpg Hook&Smee-Captain Hook's lagoon02.jpg Hook&crew- Hook's Lagoon.jpg Undersea Bucky! Hook&Smee-Undersea Bucky02.jpg Hook&Smee-Undersea Bucky.jpg Hook&crew-Undersea Bucky.jpg Smee-Undersea Bucky01.jpg Smee-Undersea Bucky02.jpg Smee-Undersea Bucky03.jpg Smee-Undersea Bucky04.jpg Smee-Undersea Bucky05.jpg Smee-Undersea Bucky06.jpg Smee-Undersea Bucky07.jpg Hook&Smee-Undersea Bucky03.jpg Smee-Undersea Bucky08.jpg Smee-Undersea Bucky09.jpg Hook&Smee-Undersea Bucky04.jpg Smee-Undersea Bucky10.jpg Hook&Smee-Undersea Bucky05.jpg Hook&Smee-Undersea Bucky06.jpg Hook&Smee-Undersea Bucky07.jpg HookSmeeMarina-Undersea Bucky!.png A Feather in Hook's Hat Hook&crew-A Feather in Hook's Hat02.jpg Hook&crew-A Feather in Hook's Hat.jpg Hook&crew-A Feather in Hook's Hat09.jpg Smee-A Feather in Hook's Hat02.jpg Hook&crew-A Feather in Hook's Hat01.jpg Smee-A Feather in Hook's Hat01.jpg Tiki forest-A Feather in Hook's Hat01.jpg Hook&crew-A feather Hook Hat.jpg A Whale of a Tale The Mermaid's Song stormy19.jpg Purpleocto01.jpg 146299062.jpg|Hook and Smee with the Purple Octopus Treasure of the Tides Hook&Smee-Treasure of the Tides.jpg Hook&Smee-Treasure of the Tides04.jpg Hook&Smee-Treasure of the Tides03.jpg Hook&Smee-Treasure of the Tides02.jpg Smee&Sea Horses-Treasure of the Tides.png Smee-izzys-trident-treasure.jpg Big Bug Valley! Hook&Smee- Big Bug Valley!.jpg Groupshot- Big Bug Valley!.jpg Harry the Spider06.png The Queen of Never Land Smee Pirate princess Winger-The Queen of Never Land.png Hook&Smee-The Queen of Never Land.jpg Groupshot-The Queen of Never Land02.jpg Groupshot-The Queen of Never Land01.jpg Pirate Princess-The Queen of Never Land15.png Pirate Princess-The Queen of Never Land14.png Pirate Princess-The Queen of Never Land12.png Hook and the Itty-Bitty Kitty HookSmee&Rosie-Hook and the Itty-Bitty Kitty01.jpg Smee&Rosie-Hook and the Itty-Bitty Kitty01.jpg HookSmeeBones-Hook's Hookity-Hook!.jpg Pirate Campout Jake&Hook crew-Pirate Campout.jpg Pirate Campout.png Snail Slime Trail01.jpg Izzy's Trident Treasure Jake&crew with Smee-Izzy's Trident Treasure.jpg Hook&Smee-Izzy's Trident Treasure02.jpg Hook&Smee-Izzy's Trident Treasure.jpg Smee-Izzy's Trident Treasure.jpg Smee-Izzy's Trident Treasure02.jpg Hook&crew-Izzy's Trident Treasure.jpg Hook&Smee-Izzy's Trident Treasure03.jpg Hook&Smee-Izzy's Trident Treasure04.jpg Hook&Smee-Izzy's Trident Treasure05.jpg Hook&Smee-Izzy's Trident Treasure06.jpg Hook&Smee-Izzy's Trident Treasure07.jpg Hook&Smee-Izzy's Trident Treasure08.jpg Hook&Smee-Izzy's Trident Treasure09.jpg Hook&Smee-Izzy's Trident Treasure10.jpg Hook&Smee-Izzy's Trident Treasure11.jpg Hook&Smee-Izzy's Trident Treasure12.jpg Smee-Izzy's Trident Treasure01.jpg Hook&Smee-Izzy's Trident Treasure13.jpg IzzyJake&Smee-Izzy's Trident Treasure01.jpg Smee-Izzy's Trident Treasure03.jpg Smee-Izzy's Trident Treasure05.jpg Smee-Izzy's Trident Treasure04.jpg Smee-Izzy's Trident Treasure06.jpg Hook&Smee-Izzy's Trident Treasure14.jpg Hook&Smee-Izzy's Trident Treasure15.jpg Hook&Smee-Izzy's Trident Treasure16.jpg Hook&Smee-Izzy's Trident Treasure17.jpg Jake&crew-Izzy's Trident Treasure06.jpg Jake&crew-Izzy's Trident Treasure05.jpg Jake&crew-Izzy's Trident Treasure04.jpg Jake&crew-Izzy's Trident Treasure10.jpg Pirate Putt-Putt Putter-Hook.jpg Jake&crew with Hook&Smee-Pirate Putt-Putt.jpg Hook&Smee-Pirate Putt-Putt.jpg Jake and the Never Land Pirates: Jake Saves Bucky 149388526.jpg SmeeSharky and Bones.jpg 640px-Ibt8Y9VlxwDP0n.png Jolly Roger crew and the pirate code scroll.jpg Hook&Smee-Jake Saves Bucky02.jpg Hook&smee-jake saves bucky02.png SmeeSharkyBones-Jake saves Bucky.png Jake&crew with Hook&Smee-Jake Saves Bucky.png Hook&smee-jake saves bucky.jpg Hook&crew-Jake Saves Bucky.jpg Jake and the Never Land Pirates Jake Saves Bucky cap4.png|Hook and Smee aboard the Jolly Roger Jake and the Never Land Pirates Jake Saves Bucky cap5.png|Hook and his crew Jake and the Never Land Pirates Jake Saves Bucky 2012 DVDRip tinymoviez single link.jpg|Hook and Smee on top of Skull Rock Peter with Hook&Smeer-Jake saves Bucky.jpg Coconut Cannon- Jake Saves Bucky01.jpg Smee cannon-Jake Saves Bucky.jpg Hook&Smee-Jake Saves Bucky01.jpg Smee-Jake Saves Bucky02.jpg Hook&Smee-Jake Saves Bucky06.jpg Hook&Smee-Jake Saves Bucky03.jpg Hook&crew-Jake Saves Bucky01.jpg Hook&Smee-Jake Saves Bucky04.jpg Hook&Smee-Jake Saves Bucky05.jpg Tricks, Treats and Treasure! Smee-Trick or Treasure!.png Smee-Tricks, Treats and Treasure!.png Hook&Smee-Tricks, Treats and Treasure!.png Hook&Smee-Tricks, Treats and Treasure02.jpg Groupshot-Tricks, Treats and Treasure!.jpg Season of the Sea Witch Hook&Smee-Season of the sea witch.png Cookin' with Hook 640px-Disney jake.jpg Hook7Smee-cooking with Hook.jpg Mama Hook02.jpg Hook&Smee-Cookin' with Hook!02.png Groupshot-Cookin' with Hook.jpg Hook&Smee-Cookin' With Hook!.jpg Hook&Smee-Cookin' with Hook!.jpg HookSmeeJake-Cookin' With Hook!.jpg Tick-Tock- Cookin' With Hook!08.jpg Tick-Tock- Cookin' With Hook!07.jpg JakeHook&Smee-cookin-with-hook.jpg Captain Flynn's New Matey Hook&crew-Captain Flynn's New Matey.jpg Sail Away Treasure Hook&Smee-Sail Away Treasure.jpg Hook&Smee-Sail Away Treasure01.jpg SmeeSharky&Bones-Sail Away Treasure01.jpg Leakey Beak08.jpg The Mystery of Mysterious Island! Hook&crew-The Mystery of Mysterious Island04.jpg SmeeSharkyk&Bones-The Mystery of Mysterious Island01.jpg Hook&crew-The Mystery of Mysterious Island03.jpg Bones&Smee-The Mystery of Mysterious Island01.jpg Hook&crew-The Mystery of Mysterious Island01.jpg Hook&crew-The Mystery of Mysterious Island02.jpg A Bad Case of the Barnacles! Hook-and-smee03.jpg SmeeHookJessica-A bad case of barnacles.png Hook&Smee-A Bad Case of the Barnacles!.jpg CubbyHook&Smee-Bad Case of Barnacles01.jpg Hook&Smee-Bad Case of Barnacles01.jpg Hook&Smee-Bad Case of Barnacles02.jpg Hook&Smee-Bad Case of Barnacles03.jpg Hook&Smee-Bad Case of Barnacles04.jpg Hook&Smee-Bad Case of Barnacles05.jpg Hook&Smee-Bad Case of Barnacles06.jpg Hook&Smee-Bad Case of Barnacles07.jpg Hook&Smee-Bad Case of Barnacles08.jpg Hook&Smee-Bad Case of Barnacles09.jpg Hook&Smee-Bad Case of Barnacles10.jpg Hook&Smee-Bad Case of Barnacles11.jpg Hook&Smee-Bad Case of Barnacles12.jpg Hook&Smee-Bad Case of Barnacles13.jpg Hook&Smee-Bad Case of Barnacles14.jpg Hook&Smee-Bad Case of Barnacles15.jpg Smee-Bad Case of Barnacles01.jpg Smee-Bad Case of Barnacles02.jpg Smee-Bad Case of Barnacles03.jpg Cubby's Pet Problem Tick -Tock Croc & The Octopus04.jpg Hook's Hookity-Hook! Hook-Hook's Hookity-Hook!.jpg Hooked Together! Groupshot-Hooked Together.jpg JakeHook&Smee-Hooked Together!.jpg Cubby's Mixed Up Map Pipe Organ Plain-Cubby's Mixed Up Map02.jpg Pipe Organ Plain-Cubby's Mixed Up Map.jpg Groupshot-Cubby's Mixed Up Map01.jpg Hook&crew-Cubby's mix up map01.png Hook&crew-Cubby's mix up map02.png Hook&Smee-cubbys-mixed-up-map.jpg Jake's Cool New Matey Hooked! RedJess09.jpg JessHook&Smee-Hooked!02.jpeg JessHook&Smee-Hooked!01.jpg Smee&Hook-Hooked01.jpg Smee-Hooked01.jpg Smee&Red Jessica-hooked.jpg The Never Land Pirate Ball Hook&Smee- The Never Land Pirates Ball.jpg Izzy with Hook &crew-The Never Land Pirate Ball.jpg Hook&Smee-The Never Land Pirate Ball02.jpg Hook&Smee-The Never Land Pirate Ball03.jpg Jake's Birthday Bash! Jake's Birthday Bash03.jpg Hook&Smee-Birthday Bash.jpg Jake's Birthday Bash02.jpg Hook&Smee-Jake's Birthday Bash02.jpg Hook&Tick-Tock-Jake's Birthday Bash03.jpg Hook&Smee-birthday-bash.jpg JakeIzzHook&Smee-Birthday Bash.jpg Hook&Smee-Birthday Bash01.jpg Groupshot-Birthday Bash.jpg BalloonBucky.jpg Smee-Birthday Bash01.jpg Smee-Birthday Bash02.jpg The Lighthouse Diamond Hook&Smee-The Lighthouse Diamond.jpg SmeeHookwith Jake&crew-The Lighthouse Diamond.jpg Groupshot-The Lighthouse Diamond04.jpg Groupshot-The Lighthouse Diamond03.jpg Groupshot-The Lighthouse Diamond02.jpg Groupshot-The Lighthouse Diamond01.jpg Hook&Smee-The Lighthouse Diamond02.jpg Tiki Tree Luau! Groupshot-Tiki Tree Luau'.jpg Groupshot-Tiki Tree Luau02.jpg Jake&Smee-Tiki Tree Luau.jpg Captain Who? Smee-Captain Who.jpg Hook&Smee-Captain Who.jpg Jake-and-the-never-land-pirates-Captain Who.jpg Ahoy, Captain Smee! Smee-Ahoy, Captain Smee!02.png Smee-Ahoy, Captain Smee!.jpg Smee-Ahoy, Captain Smee!03.jpg Hook&Crew-Ahoy, Captain Smee02.jpg Hook&Crew-Ahoy, Captain Smee!.jpg Smee-Ahoy, Captain Smee!01.jpg Smee-Ahoy, Captain Smee!02.jpg Hook&crew-Ahoy, Captain Smee!04.jpg Hook&crew-Ahoy, Captain Smee!03.jpg Hook&crew-Ahoy, Captain Smee!02.jpg Smee-Ahoy, Captain Smee!25.jpg Smee-Ahoy, Captain Smee!26.jpg Smee-Ahoy, Captain Smee!04.jpg Smee-Ahoy, Captain Smee!05.jpg Smee-Ahoy, Captain Smee!06.jpg Smee-Ahoy, Captain Smee!07.jpg Smee-Ahoy, Captain Smee!08.jpg Smee-Ahoy, Captain Smee!09.jpg Smee-Ahoy, Captain Smee!11.jpg Smee-Ahoy, Captain Smee!13.jpg Smee-Ahoy, Captain Smee!14.jpg Smee-Ahoy, Captain Smee!15.jpg Smee-Ahoy, Captain Smee!16.jpg Bucky&Jolly Roger-Ahoy, Captain Smee!02.jpg Jake&crew-Ahoy, Captain Smee!10.jpg Jake&crew-Ahoy, Captain Smee!09.jpg Jake&crew-Ahoy, Captain Smee!08.jpg Jake&crew-Ahoy, Captain Smee!07.jpg Smee-Ahoy, Captain Smee!17.jpg Smee-Ahoy, Captain Smee!18.jpg Smee-Ahoy, Captain Smee!19.jpg Smee-Ahoy, Captain Smee!20.jpg Smee-Ahoy, Captain Smee!21.jpg Smee-Ahoy, Captain Smee!22.jpg Smee-Ahoy, Captain Smee!23.jpg Smee-Ahoy, Captain Smee!24.jpg Cap'n Croak! Misty03.jpg groupshot-Cap'n Croak!.jpg Frog Hollow02.jpg Frog Hollow.jpg Misty06.jpg Misty05.jpg Misty04.jpg Misty02.jpg Tick-Tock-Cap'n Croak!01.jpg Smee&Tick-Tock-Cap'n Croak!01.jpg Smee&Tick-Tock-Cap'n Croak!02.jpg The Mystery Pirate! Hook&Smee- The Mystery Pirate.jpg Mama Hook44.jpg Mama Hook43.jpg Mama Hook40.jpg Mama Hook23.jpg Mama Hook22.jpg Pirate Swap! Cubby swabbing the deck.jpg SmeeSharky&Bones-Pirate Swap!.jpg CubbySmeeSharky&Hook-Pirate Swap!.jpg Smee Sharky& Cubby-Pirate Swap!.jpg Cubby&Smee-Pirate Swap!.jpg Jake and Sneaky Le Beak! Hook&Smee-Jake and Sneaky Le Beak!.jpg Fast Claw with Hook&crew-Jake and Sneaky Le Beak!.jpg Jake&Hookcrew-Jake and Sneaky Le Beak!.jpg Le Beak&Smee-Jake and Sneaky Le Beak!01.jpg Rainbowfalls02.jpg Hook&Crew-Jake and Sneaky Le Beak!.jpg Beatrice Le Beak19.jpg Smee-Jake and Sneaky Le Beak!02.jpg Smee-Jake and Sneaky Le Beak!01.jpg Le BeakHook&Smee-Jake and Sneaky Le Beak!01.jpg Hook&Smee-Jake and Sneaky Le Beak!01.jpg Hook&crew-Jake and Sneaky Le Beak!06.jpg Hook&crew-Jake and Sneaky Le Beak!05.jpg Hook&crew-Jake and Sneaky Le Beak!04.jpg Hook&Smee-Jake and Sneaky Le Beak!02.jpg Groupshot-Jake and Sneaky Le Beak!01.jpg Hook&crew-Jake and Sneaky Le Beak!02.jpg Hook&crew-Jake and Sneaky Le Beak!03.jpg Hook&crew-Jake and Sneaky Le Beak!01.jpg Cubby the Brave! Smee-Cubby the Brave!02.jpg Smee-Cubby the Brave!01.jpg Frightening Forest-Cubby the Brave!04.jpg CubbyHook&Smee-Cubby the Brave!.jpeg Pirate Genie-in-a-Bottle! Hook&Crew Pirate Genie-In-A Bottle!.jpg Crocodile Creek-Pirate Genie-in-a-Bottle!02.jpg Crocodile Creek-Pirate Genie-in-a-Bottle!01.jpg Pirate Pals Hook&Smee-Pirate Pals!.jpg Treasurefalls! Smee-Treasurefalls01.jpg SmeeSharky& Bones-Treasurefalls.jpg Hook&crew-Treasurefalls01.jpg Hook's Playful Plant! Smee-Playful Plant!.jpg The Golden Smee! Hook&crew-The Golden Smee!.jpg SmeeSharky&Bones-The Golden Smee!.jpg Smee-The Golden Smee!03.jpg Smee-The Golden Smee!02.jpg Smee-The Golden Smee!01.jpg Sand Pirate Cubby! SmeeHookBones02.png SmeeHookBones01.png 9888.png Hook&crew-sand pirate cubby.jpg Song of the Desert Hook&Smee-Song of the Desert01.jpg Hook&Smee-Song of the Desert02.jpg Hook&Smee-Song of the Desert03.jpg Hook&Smee-Song of the Desert04.jpg Jake's Special Delivery Hook&Smee tree02.jpg Hook&Smee-Jake's Special Delivery.jpg Groupshot- Jake's Special Delivery.jpg Hook&Tick-Tock-Jake's Special Delivery04.jpg Hook Smee &Tick Tock-Jake's Special Delivery.jpg Hook&Smee-Jake's Special Delivery0.jpg Floating rock-Jake's Special Delivery.jpg Smee-jakes-special-delivery.jpg Seahorse Saddle-Up! SmeeSharky& Bones-Seahorse Saddle-Up!01.jpg SmeeSharky& Bones-Seahorse Saddle-Up!02.jpg SmeeSharky& Bones-Seahorse Saddle-Up!03.jpg Jake and the Beanstalk HookSmeeBones-Jake and the Beanstalk.jpg Golden Croc03.png Hook&crew-Jake and the Beanstalk0.jpg Little Red Riding Hook! Follow the Bouncing Bumble! Hook&crew-Follow the Bouncing Bumble!.jpg Smee-the-bouncing-bumble.jpg Sandy and the Clams Smee-Sandy and the Clams01.png Smee-Sandy and the Clams02.png Smee-Sandy and the Clams03.png Jake and the Never Land Pirates: Jake's Never Land Rescue Hook&crew-Jake's Never Land Rescue04.jpg Hook&crew-Jake's Never Land Rescue.jpg Hook&crew-Jake's Never Land Rescue.png Hook&crew-Jake's Never Land Rescue02.jpg Hook&crew-Jake's Never Land Rescue04.jpg Misty's Magical Mix-Up! Hook&Smee-Misty's Magical Mix-Up!02.png Hook&Smee-Misty's Magical Mix-Up!.png Hook&Smee-Misty's Magical Mix-Up!01.jpeg The Sea Witch14.png Pirate Princess&Misty-Misty's Magical Mix-Up!08.jpeg Jake&crew-Misty's Magical Mix-Up02.jpeg Hook&crew-mistys-magical-mix-up.jpg Bones' Lucky Doubloon! Hook&crew-Bones' Lucky Doubloon!.jpg Jake's Royal Rescue SmeeSharkyBones-Jake's Royal Rescue.png Queen Coralie36.png Queen Coralie35.png Queen Coralie26.png Queen Coralie20.png Queen Coralie19.jpg Queen Coralie18.png Queen Coralie17.png F-F-Frozen Never Land! Groupshot-F-F-Frozen Never Land!.jpg SmeeSharky&Bones-F-F-Frozen Never Land!.png Little Stinkers SharkyHookSmee-Little Stinkers.jpg Smee-Little Stinkers.png Category:Character Galleries